ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireman Sam and the Newtown Treasure Hunt
'Fireman Sam and the Newtown Treasure Hunt '''is a potential 2018 film that will be one of the six upcoming films for 2018. This film is set to be released in the Summer of 2018. This film is part of the Fireman Sam Theatrical Universe. This film is the sequel of the ''Fireman Sam ''episode ''The Treasure of Pontypandy Pete ''and a retelling of the ''Fireman Sam episode The Treasure Trap. Plot After seeing a television show about treasure hunting and pirates, Norman and the kids plan a treasure hunt to Newtown in order to be on the show. When they get to Newtown, they bump into the host of the pirate TV show, who is a handsome young man , who is by the name of Stan Douglas, who is the brother and a palliate swap of Buck Douglas. He invites the kids on an adventure to search for buried treasure in the Newtown Island, an island similar to the Pontypandy Island. Fireman Sam is unsure about Stan Douglas and the kids going on a treasure hunt. Will Fireman Sam and his crew save the kids, what is Stan Douglas up to, and will Norman and his friends arrive on the Newtown Island to get the treasure on time? Cast Steven Kynman as Fireman Sam, Elvis, Norman, Derek, and Charlie David Carling as Station Officer Steele, Chief Fire Officer Boyce, Trevor Evans, Tom Thomas, Mike Flood, Pierre, and Clyde Tegwen Tucker as Penny, Sarah, Helen, Bronwyn, Darren, and Carlton. Su Douglas as Mandy and Dilys John Hasler as Arnold and James Harriet Kershaw as Ellie and Bella Jimmy Hibbert as Hector Dermont, Rodger, and Dodger David Tennant as Buck Douglas, Stan Douglas, and Buck Douglas Jr Keith Wickham as Hecir Price, Moose Roberts, and Detective Inspector Claudio Dermont Rob Rackstraw as the Narrator Characters Fireman Sam Elvis Cridlington Penny Morris Arnold McKinley Ellie Phillips Jerry Lee Cridlington Station Officer Steele Chief Fire Officer Boyce Tom Thomas Moose Roberts Norman Price Mandy Flood Sarah and James Jones Rodger and Dodger Marsh Pierre Clemenceau Darren Clemenceau Clyde McConnors Carlton Clover Buck Douglas Jr Mike Flood Helen Flood Hecir Price Dilys Price Charlie Jones Bronwyn Jones Trevor Evans Hector Dermont Buck Douglas Stan Douglas Bella Lasagna Characters Introduced Detective Inspector Claudio Dermont Newtown Police Force Trivia This film introduces Detective Inspector Claudio Dermont, Hector Dermont's twin brother, to the franchise. Despite Buck Douglas being Hector Dermont's henchman, he still retains his old behaviours from Fireman Sam: Alien Alert. Moose Roberts, Jerry Lee Cridlington, and Buck Douglas Jr are voiced by different voice actors in this film. This is the first time that David Tennant voices Buck Douglas Jr. John Hasler was Buck Douglas Jr's original voice actor. This is the first film in the Fireman Sam ''franchise to contain a narrator. This is also the first time in the franchise to contain a narrator since the 1987 series. Hector Dermont is truly a villain in this film. Although, Hector Dermont and Buck Douglas both are only having fun and redeem themselves near the end of the film. In order to sound like Buck Douglas Jr, David Tennant's voice was sped up to sound like a 7-year-old boy. This is the first major appearance of Stan Douglas, who reveals that he's the presenter of the pirate TV show the kids watch. Despite him being a palliate swap, he has the same personality and behaviour as his brother, Buck Douglas. Stan Douglas first appeared in many cameo appearances in the film [[Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery|''Fireman Sam: An Incredible Discovery]]. '' The beginning of the film is similar to the beginning of the 2014 CGI-animated film ''Stand By Me, Doraemon, while the ending resembles the ninth chapter of the Fireman Sam: Alien Alert fanfic. This is the first time since the Fireman Sam episode ''Snow Business ''where a character gets drunk. See Also Fireman Sam and the Newtown Treasure Hunt/Transcript Category:Fireman Sam Category:2018 Category:Films Category:CGI Animated Films